


Hotaru's Chocolate Cake Slice

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Microfic, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Michiru's eyes widened as soon as Hotaru used her fingers to finish a chocolate cake slice within a bookstore.





	Hotaru's Chocolate Cake Slice

I don't own Sailor Moon characters.

 

Michiru's eyes widened as soon as Hotaru used her fingers to finish a chocolate cake slice within a bookstore. ''Use a fork,'' she said to her. Her shoulders slumped after Hotaru ate with her hands anyway. Michiru's eyes were wide again the minute Hotaru held a new book. Chocolate stains.

 

THE END


End file.
